


no promises

by broikawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closets, Drabble and a Half, Height Differences, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kissing, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: two boys, one closet, lots of kisses, and foreseeable detention in dumbledore's officeor; draco doesn't like breaking rules unless it involves kissing





	no promises

**Author's Note:**

> small thing found in my wips folder from november and never posted it; hope u like it !!

“Harry, we really shouldn’t be doing this,” Draco said for the fourth time, still without resisting Harry pulling him through the hallway by the hand.

“Doing what?” Harry asked, “Being teenagers?” He looked back at him, pulling the one smile that made Draco melt like candle wax every time he saw it. Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor, pulling Draco to lean against a wall. “Come on, Draco, you’ve got to live a little.”

“I’d hardly call sneaking out past curfew  _ living _ ,” he said crossing his arms. “What if we get caught?” He let the corners of his mouth turn up, and Harry took the opportunity to kiss them back down. He kept his hand on Draco’s cheek when they separated.

That, of course, made Draco smile wider. Harry hummed, content.

“Stop that.” Draco said, coy. Harry stifled a laugh. “Where are you taking me anyway?”

Harry grabbed his arm again and pulled him off the wall and a few steps down the hall towards a small door. “We’re here.”

“Potions closet? Really? That is  _ such _ a fifth year thing to do,” he said, opening the door and entering quickly, pulling Harry in by the hand. He kissed him promptly, hands moving to his waist. Harry draped his arms around Draco’s shoulders, pulling him in even closer.

Harry looked up at him, speaking in between kisses. “You’re”– kiss –“too”– kiss – “tall.” He kissed him again and Draco smiled into his lips.

“Then grow,” he teased, his voice muffled by Harry’s mouth. He hit him lightly in the arm.

Draco pulled away long enough to take Harry’s glasses off of his face, closing them and tucking one of the arms into the top of his shirt. He let his hands find their way to Harry’s hair, threading his fingers through his curls. Harry’s hands went the other way, to his waist, grabbing the belt loops on his hips and pulling him towards the shelves. He let his hands travel a little farther down before being stopped.

“Oi,” Draco mumbled, and Harry reluctantly put his hands back on his waist.

There was a noise outside. They stopped and looked at the door, waiting for someone to open it. No one did.

They looked back at each other. “Shit,” Harry laughed.

Draco smiled. “Shit indeed,” he said back.

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked, eyes wide and face relaxed.

“Only if you promise we won’t be stuck in detention tomorrow,” he teased, leaning in.

Harry mumbled against his lips, “Can’t promise anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> harry: wanna sneak out  
> draco: no we'll get in trouble  
> harry: i'll kiss you  
> draco: https://media1.giphy.com/media/1337pmGIGROcdG/source.gif
> 
> tumblr:  
> etherealparrish (main)


End file.
